Hook Lemon
by Tayylore
Summary: Second person point of view, self-insert Captain Hook lemon. You're welcome.
1. Chapter 1

You lie on your side, kissing him timidly. Killian smirks into your lips and whispers, "Relax." You shudder at the feeling of his hand on your face, and you move closer to him, tightening your embrace and biting his lip.

He slides his hand into your hair and allows you to explore his mouth. You close your eyes and slide your tongue over his, happy to be so close to him, but nervous as well. You feel you can trust him though; he will not hurt you. Trust is a dangerous thing, but so comforting too. It's important to push away the thought he could kill you at any moment. You're caught between feelings of danger and desire, but you continue to kiss him, slowly gaining confidence in yourself and becoming more passionate.

When you break the kiss, you offer the compliment, "You smell really good." It was somewhat odd for a pirate to smell great.

Killian laughs and plays with a strand of your hair. "Why, thank you." He pulls off his coat and tosses it out of the way. His lips meet yours again, and he grabs your wrist when your hand brushes over his crotch. "What's the rush? Are you in a hurry, darling? Surely I'm worth some of your time, yes?" he inquires.

"I... I'm s-sorry."

He shakes his head, "No need to be sorry. We're going to take our time, is all." As he grins, you admire his perfect teeth.

You turn onto your back, and he moves to stradle your hips. You sit up and trail kisses from his chest to his neck and to his jaw, sliding your hands under his shirt for a few moments. Your heart pounds, but it has from the moment you first saw him.

You lips return to his neck, then you rest your forehead on his shoulder. Your face darkens when he asks you how badly you want him.

He encourages you to break your silence. "Tell me."

You lift your head and look to his eyes. "I need you."

"You'll have to do better than that, love. Show me."

You push him off you and lie on top of him, holding his shoulders and kissing him aggressively.

He turns his face from you to comment, "That's more like it."

He kisses you deeply until you pull away to kiss his chest and lick over his sternocleidomastoid. The captain chuckles lightly and pulls on your hair as you slow your kissing and smile into his lips. His hand has ventured to your chest, caressing your cleavage.

You cuddle with him for a while, and he's pleased you're allowing yourself to relax.

Some of his kisses are soft, and others are fierce, igniting your heart. His mouth on your breast leaves you blushing and breathless as you touch his dark hair and close your eyes.

When he gets off you, he stands and gestures for you to rise as well. "Come here."

You oblige, and next he asks you to turn. He smiles and begins unlacing the back of your dress.


	2. Chapter 2

There you lie on the bed again, watching him with an apprehensive desire you can scarcely understand. He sits beside you on his knees, leaning to capture your lips with his again, scraping the hook in a slow, smooth motion from just under your neck, between your breasts, and downward until the cold metal is against your clitoris. He seems to notice your doubts, however small they are. He kisses the bridge of your nose, your cheek, and your neck, then he says softly, "If you want me to stop... At any point... Do not fear telling me. I will listen. For I am a gentleman."

When you shake your head, he asks, "Then what troubles you? Are you afraid?"

"No... You have no idea how desperately I want you." you answer. "There is no man in the world... in the universe... like you..."

Your words spread a grin across his face. "That's exactly what I like to hear, love."

His voice melts your heart, and his smile ensnares your soul. He continues to speak, "Would you mind helping me undress? One hand you know."

"What's the rush?"

"Oh. Funny. But we both know the wait would kill you sooner than it would kill me." he says smoothly as he pulls his boots off.

"Is that so?" you inquire but nod soon after, answering your own question, "Yes, essentially."

He smirks and messes with your hair as you sit before him after he discards his shirt. Your hands glide over his chest in admiration, and once you've removed his pants, your lips meet the center of his shaft in a gentle kiss.

You begin to move back, but Killian requests, "Touch me." You lift your gaze to his face, knowing you can't say no to him. And why would you want to say no?

Your lips twitch into a smile, and you scrape your nails lightly over his cock. You lean forward to plant kisses on his thigh while your hands tend to his erection, rubbing with an increasing vigor. When you bring him into your mouth, you spare another glance upward, your uncertainty diminished by his encouraging smile.

You touch his soft pubic hair before your hands travel to massage the pirate's abs as you suck on his cock all while working to fit more of the thick organ into your mouth.

Killian closes his eyes, inhaling deeply and widening his smile. He mumbles, "Wonderful," and after he asks you to move, he lies down and you join him, resuming the activity. He relaxes, stroking your hair and chewing on his lip.

A chill runs through your body when you first hear him moan. You've never heard anything as perfect. Everything about this man was impossibly alluring.

His hand touches yours during ejaculation, and you feel the small sting of his hook scraping your shoulder, drawing just a few droplets of blood. After you swallow hard, you touch the excess semen under your lip.

Before you can respond, the pirate has pulled you up and flipped you onto your back. Killian lies on his side, tapping your jaw gently for a second in a thoughtful fashion with the hook until he cuts into your breast, deeper than the nick in your shoulder. A thin ribbon of blood falls free, snaking along your skin. Killian licks it up, and this attention is joined by his hand on your vulva, two fingers soon sliding in.

Your breath comes as wispy fragments, the pain of your small wound mixing with the pleasure of his touch to overwhelm your senses. When his hook is near your face, your lips clean the blood from it, which rather amuses him. The two of you smile as you lick the metal.


End file.
